User talk:Nuilvian
|class="MainPageBG" style="width: 55%; border:1px solid #FFFFFF; background-color:#f5faff; vertical-align:top"| |} |} Talk Page Anglor Dren and Sidebar *could you move the Anglor_Dren_(Quest) page to overwrite Anglor_Dren, since no other quest article has a "(Quest)" at the end. and the main links, especially quest -> corsica,earthrise,10-20 etc. along with the armor types at 41-50 need to be redone. --Byzel 12:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) **Anglor Dren (Quest) is named so because Anglor Dren is also a mob in-game. However, it would make more sense to have Anglor Dren link directly to the quest, and "Anglor Dren (NPC)," etc. I'll move the quest article as you requested. What would you like done with the main links? I'll be happy to help. ^^; 13:47, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ***good point, we have to think of something with the npc.... you already cleaned the main links up nicely, just replace quests->10-20 with anglorum :) another thing would be either a link for the npc, or area with info on the many npc, points of interest, instances etc. ** That I can do. However, the reason for 10-20, etc. was anticipation of expansion. Currently we have only 11 areas, so it would be possible to add a separate line in the sidebar for each. However, look at Races. From the top of the screen using a resolution of 1280x800, the submenu of races goes beyond the bottom of the screen. I don't like it, but there isn't really any way to divide the races. If Sparkplay adds as much of the world as they've hinted, I fear it may be even longer than the race list. However, a better way to fix this would be: *Quests **Western Europe ***Anglorum ***Midlands ***Etc. **Asia ***Blah ***Bleh Another advantage to that method is that I can add it later. :) Will change the sidebar to list Anglorum/Midlands/etc. for now. 15:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :*Done. On a side note, looking at the world map... Arthur and Camelot existed around the 5th or 6th century, if at all, while the Eiffel Tower was built in the late 19th. :\ 15:40, October 26, 2009 (UTC) "Earthrise Quest" *We could delete the whole earthrist quest category in favor for the earthrise questS :) since its redundant, or just redirect. Did you find arthur in the game? maybe its a coincidence the beast named their new city camelot. the eiffel tower is a relict of the age of man that existed before ^^. --Byzel 16:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) **The Category:Earthrise Quest was a typo a long time ago. Unfortunately, you cannot simply move a category. To do so you must either manually change every link to that category or use a bot. I have a bot which will eventually work, but I can't flag it as a bot to allow it. When I "adopted" this wiki, I was made a sysop (admin) but not a bureaucrat, so I cannot give/revoke rights. The only bureaucrat on this wiki has been inactive for around 1.5 years. I wrote Wikia earlier today. Category:Earthrise Quests does exist and is preferred, but I've been putting off changing things until it I can just poke a semi-bot and make it do everything for me. :D ::Also, King Arthur is in fact in-game, but he is a Hart. If you go inside the instance-looking thing in the castle of Camelot, he and his court do exist. And honestly, if London was completely destroyed, how the heck did a building as tall as the Eiffel Tower survive? @_@; ::P.S. I'm adding all these subheadings both for organization and so I can link to parts. For example User talk:Nuilvian#Anglor Dren and Sidebar as a reason for move. 16:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Quest texts *About the wording for quests - there is the 1st text given by the startnpc, then one or more journal entries and finally a completion text by the startnpc or target npc. We mostly used "summary" and "upon completion", the idea now was to use: Description, Journal Text, Completion - or do you have better words for it? also, do you think your bot can change the text automatically, or do we need to edit every page manually? --Byzel 22:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :*I could probably work out a way to make the bot do it, but it may be easier to do it by hand since no two pages are alike. When I added quests, I just used "Summary" to refer to to the journal text. Others used summary to refer to the questgiver's speech. So on. What do you mean by "Description?" *Description is basically the startnpc speech, it "describes" the background and basic objectives. That's why I went with "Description" for now, unless someone has a better word for it. --Byzel 05:49, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::*As I said to you (Byzel) or you said to me or whatever, It will cause alot of confusion by using "Summary". I think that we should keep on writing in the Summary/Journal Text even though objectives is nearly the same, if that even is a question.--Mushroom mushroom ♠ 14:20, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :*Why don't we use Journal Text and "Dialogue" or something like that -- then subdivide that into the initial Description, (possibly any other text that occurs in-between with other NPCs,) and the Completion text? Sorry it took so long to respond. :\ 18:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC)